Blue and Black: A Richard Seymour Story
by OilSlickLove
Summary: He was currently trying to calm himself down from excitement. He couldn’t wait to experience what ever day kids dealt with. What he didn’t know was the school life is full of drama and heartless people.
1. Chapter 1

Blue and Black: A Richard Seymour Story

_Okay… deep breaths now… I can do this…_

A boy with dark brown hair that hung lightly over his shoulders, silver framed glasses, and wearing an oddly colored outfit that could burn anyone's eyes if not for the unique style, was standing in front of the gates of Bullworth Academy. It was his first time ever going to a private school; or school in general. He was currently trying to calm himself down from excitement. He couldn't wait to experience what ever day kids dealt with. What he didn't know was the school life is full of drama and heartless people.

He shook his head side to side, straightened up, then walked through the academies gates. He took much pride in each step, not at all worried about the glares and stares he was getting from all the other students. He just waved and smiled to those who he noticed and went up the steps, then into the school building. He then briskly walked across the foyer then up two more flights of stairs before he came to the principle's office. Once there, a boring and ugly looking lady gave him a wary look then spoke up:

"What on earth are you wearing, boy?"

The teen chuckled, "You don't know? It's the latest style. Punk looking suits. My father sells them at his famous store, CheetahStripes. I thought I should look formal for the head master."

"Oh…" she grumbled, "Well you can't wear that around campus, that's for sure. My name is Miss Danvers, by the way, and I'm guessing your Richard Seymour."

"Why yes, yes I am." He faked a smile.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting for you in his office. Just go right in." Miss Danvers stated.

Richard nodded, "Alright, thank you. Oh, and you can call me Rich if you like."

"No, I'd rather not." She grunted.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he rolled his eyes. _Bitch… just like the rest of her snoody kind…_, he angrily thought.

The doors swung open as he entered the office, alerting a man behind an oak desk. He wore a grey suit with a red tie and white undershirt. His hair was a deep grey, much like his outfit, and had a wrinkled stern look to his face. "Richard Seymour, I presume." He bellowed.

"Yes sir, but you may call me Rich." He grinned.

He hummed thoughtfully, "I'm Dr. Crabblesnitch, the principle of this fine school."

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, sir. My brother has told me so much about you."

"Ah, right, your brother Edward Seymour the second. He's a fine prefect. He does well in enforcing the rules around the campus."

Rich smiled, "Oh, I'd imagine. He's been raised to be a perfect rule abider. My father dug that into both of our minds."

"Ah, good" the man turned and faced his glass paned window that looked out into the grounds, "So do you plan on becoming a prefect yourself?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure. Unlike my brother, I'm not all that strong or fast…" the teen admitted with a small laugh.

The head chuckled, "You can change that, my boy, through training. Now, I must ask, what on earth are you wearing?"

Rich sighed; he was getting sick of answering that question. His outfit looked perfectly fine: He wore a purple overcoat with dark purple stripes that ran in different directions, with studs going down the collar ending where it buttoned it up, and the buttons were bright warped stars. The vest under it was a vibrate pink and had an array of zippers and tiny chains stitched on it. The undershirt was an orange color with light blue stripes that went horizontally across it. The collar was a deep dark blue and had black polka-dots placed randomly on it. The tie was a brick red and was plaid; the lines on it were grey and forest green. The pants were thickly striped black and white slacks. The shoes looked as if someone dripped all sorts of paint on them; almost every color of the rainbow, and some, where present on them.

The tie was tucked into the shirt and the vest and coat was buttoned up and looked nice and neat, the pants were pressed to perfection, and the shoes were polished four times. What could possibly be wrong with his outfit?

"Sir, this is the latest suit from my fathers clothing line. Have you ever heard of CheetahStripes?"

"Hm… Can't say I have." Dr. Crabblesnitch dully answered.

Rich giggled, "It seems I can't wear this on campus, am I correct? What do we have to wear then?"

Crabblesnitch gave him a stern look, "You have to wear the schools sweater or sweater vest with a white shirt and tan or black dress pants. No amusing little get-up like you have now."

"Oh, I know." He smirked, "I just think it looks so good on me. It hasn't hit the market yet, so I thought I should let other people see it. CheetahStripes is coming to the Vale, isn't it so exciting? I can't wait."

"That's completely off the topic. Now, you do well here, and you will go far. Your uniform is in your dorm. You will be sharing a dorm with Petey Kowalski. He's the head boy of this school, and he will help you adjust. Alright, you can be on your way."

Rich nodded a thank you, and waved a good-bye. He silently walked out, not wanting to talk to the woman any more then already had. He made his way out the building without looking at any of the students. He was determined to get the school life started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Rich burst into the boys dorm, a wide grin stretched across his face. As he pranced inside, the other boys stood still, disturbed at the sight. Such happiness was never seen before. Rich gave the others no attention as he walked down the hallway, entering his room, and flopping his suitcase on his naked matress. He was told that he was going to have to wear a uniform months ago, but he still brought some casual clothes with him, just in case. They were nothing like the suit he wore; they were normal t-shirts, jackets, and jeans.

After stuffing his things into variouse drawers, he sat on his bed, sighing with content. He didn't mind being home schooled, but this was much more exciting. He couldn't wait to sit at a desk, and have a person he's never met before teach him things he may, or may not need in the future. It absolutely THRILLED him. Bouncing off the bed, he turned, and saw a small darker skinned boy standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Pete Kowalski!" the boy smiled. Rich didn't answer- he was too busy looking at the boys pink shirt, his some-what tight tan slackes, and little hight. "Uh..." Petey said with confusion laced in his voice, "Hello? You alright...?"

Rich snapped out of his creepy staring contest with Pete's body, and responded with a friendly smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Pete. I'm Richard Seymour, but you can call me Rich." Walking over his little visitor, he held out his hand, waiting for the other to take it. Pete immediately held onto it, and shook it, happy that this new kid was polite, and friendly. After the handshake was over, and hands returned to his strong hips, Rich said, "So, your my roommate, huh?"

Pete grimaced, "Actually, a guy named Derby told me to give you this note." Reaching into his back pocket, and pulling a folded sheet of paper out, he gave it to Rich.

Confused onto how, or why someone would already be giving him notes, he quickly unfolded it, and began reading:

_Dear Richard Seymour,_

_We are very happy to hear that the new student that has come to Bullworth that is of superior background, and has a brother that is the respected prefect Edward, and we invite you to stay with us, in our own personal dormitory. It is directly behind the school, and it is across from the filthy Auto-shop area. It is called the Harrington House. I hope to see you soon._

_-Derby Harrington_

_P.S.: I do hope you plan on shopping soon, because we do not tolerate the look of the schools god-awful vests. I suggest a very exquisite store called Aquaberry. There sweatervests are all the rage._

_-Gord Vendome_

"Oh." Rich grounded out. "I guess... I'll go there, then..." His eyes lifted from the sheet, and collided with Petey's. Grinning, "This place is kind of a dump anyway." Chuckling, he crunched up the paper and threw it in the trash bin near his feet. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Pete. I hope we talk again."

Pete's eyes flickered with hope, a hope that they could possibly be friends. "Uh, o-okay..."

Without a second thought, he pulled open all the drawers, dumped all the contents haphazardly into his suitcase, then closed it. Lifting it from the bed, and giving his new little friend a wave, he once again set off on another walk to his new living quaters.

"Aw man... This place is huge..." Rich laughed to himself. With three swift knocks on the door, a short, chestnut brown haired prep opened it. Rich towered over this person, like his little friend, but this boy seemed to be slightly taller. His eyes were dark, and very big. He had a gold braclet on his right wrist, and it seemed to dangle perfectly from it.

"Yes?" the prep nearly snarled.

Rich giggled at the boys attitude, "I'm Richard Seymour. I was told to come here, by... Harrington."

The preps mouth snapped into an 'o' shape, and let him in, "So sorry for my rudeness. The greasers have been bothering us more the ever lately, so... Anyway, welcome. Please come with me. Derby is expecting you."

As they walked, Rich decided to spark up a conversation, "This place sure is big, um..."

"Ah!" the prep chuckled, "Gord Vendome. I was the one who put the 'P.S.' on the note of yours." Pointing at his sweater vest with pride, he said, "This is what we all wear. Are they not just smashing?"

"Smashing...?" Rich burst into uncontrolable laughter, "Smashing! What that hell do you mean that, that sweater is 'smashing'? What, can it knock down walls?" Laughter spilled from his lips like a waterfall. Gord was suprised at the scene.

"You... never heard someone use that term before...?"

"Oh, yes I have. I'm just pulling you leg." Rich wipped a tear from his eye, loving that he could always crack himself up. Who cares if no one else thinks it's funny? All that matters that he himself thinks it's funny. "I've never heard Americans say that. Are you British?"

Embarressed with the truth, he just grumbled a no, then changed the subject, "What school were you transferred out of?"

"I wasn't transferred out of any school." Rich paused to scratch the back of his head, bored, "I was home schooled by my parents, up until now."

"Ah, I see. Your parents must be very smart then."

"Yeah, I guess so. My mom is a marine biologist, and my father is a lawyer."

Gord perked up on the last few words, "Really? My father is a lawyer as well! What kind of cases does he do?"

Rich yawned, still bored, and responded with a monotoned voice, "Oh, he helps out people who have been raped, or have been sexualy harrassed, stuff like that."

Gord nodded, looking ahead of him, intead of to the boy to his left. For some reason Gord had a hard time not blushing when he looked at him. "Well, thats very noble of him, standing up for those people."

"Yeah."

Silence hung heavy over their heads, but Rich didn't mind. He liked being around this prep. He seemed so awkward- it just made Rich feel giddy. He didn't know why, though.

Coughing, Gord stood in front of a large door, and quickly knocked, before entering. "Derby? Richard is here."

Standing up from his desk, where a yacht magazine was layed out, he greeted the new student with a winning smile, "Welcome, Richard! It is so very nice to meet you." Circling around his desk, he held out his hand, shaking Rich's. "As you know, I am Derby Harrington, the leader of the this particular group. I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Looking to Gord, he demanded, "Go get Parker, and tell him to show Richard around the dormitory, and the school yard. He told me he would be willing to do it, so he is." Gord nodded, and turned to go get him.

"This place is absolutely beautiful, Mr. Harrington." Rich politely complimented.

Derby chuckled, "Please, no need to be formal. Just call me Derby."

Smiling, "Oh, alright then, Derby. May I ask why you have a dorm apart from the one thats in the front of the school?"

Derby gave the other a confused look, "Do you really think I would actually want to live in a place like that, when I have the money to have something better?"

Shrugging, Rich sighed, "I see your point."

With a knock to make there presence known, Rich turned, and saw a dark haired boy, just an inch or two shorter then himself, with small green eyes, and built figure. The boy had thin, but beautiful, lips, that were curled into a closed smile. Rich could feel his cheeks warm as said prep approached him, and took his hand to shake. "Very nice to meet you, Richard. I'm Parker Ogilvie. I'll be showing you around."

Feeling his palms start to sweat, he took his hand back, and closed into a fist, trying to hold down the ever growing giddy feeling.

* * *

Woah... I haven't updated here for a long while! But, after I started playing Bully again, I decided to get back on the bandwagon. :) So, here's chapter two.


End file.
